Mirrors
by Firstfanfics
Summary: When Austin, Dez and Trish meet Ally Dawson, the new girl in school, their lives change forever. Rated T for some 'mild' language. For some reason, the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane inspired me...:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My reflection**

_**Thanks for reading:)**_

*_Ally's POV*_

My alarm seemed to ring louder this morning, and just like every school morning I grabbed my phone to turn it off. I got out of bed and sat on the floor, observing my empty, lonely room. Today was a different morning because, I was in Miami, by myself. No annoying little brother, no older brother screaming and yelling at me, no dad telling me that my gift is special and he can't pay for it, no waking up to breakfast, just...me. At the age of 13 my life began to be uncontrollable, my father and mother separated and everyone, I mean everyone, blamed it on me. Even my own father! Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control, so ever since I have been planning to runaway from home and come to Miami for High-school. And her I am, getting ready for my first day of 10th grade, even though it's already November.

After me steamy, hot shower I put on my pair of light blue skinnies, my flowy tank top and some black flats. Usually I would go for some wedges because of my short height but, today I wanted to be different. I decided to skip breakfast and head on to school, locking my small, white, apartment door. I was on the 8th floor and decided to go for the stairs, the elevator would take a while and I had on comfortable shoes anyways. Miami seemed like a place were dreams could come true, I bet tons of stars and celebrities live here! I wouldn't be surprised if I saw George Clooney walking along! Man, that would be a check of my bucket list.

_Austin's POV_

Math class is probably the most boring subject EVER! Then there's history, or maybe history is worse than math, better yet there tying for 1st place, that's way more accurate. I wonder what I should eat for lunch...maybe some chicken nuggets NO a bean burrito! Yeah that's way better than chicken nuggets! Man, now i'm hungry and there a like 3 periods 'till lunch! Mmmmmmm I could really go for some pancakes...ahhhhh...pancakes, cakes from a pan! Warm, fluffy, drowning in a cool, sweet, maple syrup. Sounds good...I wonder what Dez is up to, he's probably bugging Trish about something totally awesome. It's so unfair how they have all the same periods! And i'm left alone with no best friends in boring classes. This SUCKS! Like a plunger! Hahahahahahahahaha...man i'm hilarious, good looking, and awesome!

I wonder what it would be like to be famous, I bet I could be famous! I can dance, play almost every instrument, sing, I just can't write songs...oh well looks like my dreams will be crushed and never accomplished. Nah, I'll just find someone who can write songs and tell them to work with me, yeah! That's a great idea! I can already hear my fans screaming my name. Austin! Austin! Austin!

_ Ally's POV_

''AUSTIN!'' Trish screamed and bumped the Blondie on the head. She seemed frustrated and really, really pissed off. Austin, i'm guessing that's his name, jumped out of his seat and screamed ''What the hell Trish?!''. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at the two angry teenagers but, they just shrugged them off and continued to enjoy their lunches. Maybe the fought often.

''What do you mean what the hell?! I've been screaming at you for the past 5 minutes!'' Trish responded

''Why'd you bump me on the head so hard?!''

''Oh just suck it up and sit down, we have a guest.''

The brown eyed boy hesitated but he then quickly sat down. He began to talk to the perky redhead beside '' Hey Dez! What's up?'' ''I got you a gift!'' Dez said as he handed him what looked like a bean burrito although it was pretty hard to tell due to the object being wrapped in tin foil. ''Man! You're the best!'' Austin squealed with glee like a kid in a candy store.

''Ummmm...you must be Austin, i'm Ally it's really nice to meet you. I hope we become great friends!''

''Nice to meet you to...yea i'm Austin hehehehehehe...Gotta run, bye!''

Austin quickly ran out of the cafeteria, never letting go of his burrito.

_Austin POV_

I took a bite of my burrito and the warm, moist texture felt good against my dry mouth. I couldn't get the image of Ally's beautiful smile, man that girl is perfect! But I most of come off as a real jerk! I screamed at Trish for crying out loud! Well we always scream at each other so it's no biggie, but still what if she hates me for thinking that i'm mean to everyone! ''UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!'' I kicked the bathroom stall door with all my might.

'' Austin, don't eat so many burritos if you can't unload.'' I heard a voice to familiar to be a stranger's.

''Dallas! Ummmmm how long have you been standing there?'' I got kinda nervous, what if he saw me freak out?

''You don't need to know...so what's the problem man? Got in a fight with Dez or something?

''No...I messed up in front of a REALLY cute girl. I'm such a moron!''

''Nah bra, maybe just an idiot but not a moron! Hahahahahahhaa just kidding, just kidding. Well just apologize the next time you see her and try and be nicer, maybe become her friend and then win her over.''

''Like you did with Cassidy?''

''Exactly!''

''Thanks bro! See yo-''

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIING!**

The bell interrupted me and I dashed out of the Boy's bathroom, it was time for 5th period and it was on the other side of the building.

_Ally's POV_

This school sure is big, my old school is probably barely a third of this building! And there's two buildings! Now I just gotta find the counselor, I already got to the office it's just that I forgot how to get there from the cafeteria and didn't ask anyone how to get there.

''Look out!''

In a blink of an eye I was on the floor with my things scattered everywhere, so was Austin. ''I'm so sorry! IT's just i'm late for 5th period and-'' Austin seemed to stop talking.

''It's fine, i'm the one who should be saying sorry you'l be late because of me! Hahahahahahahha clumsy old me!''

''Oh, Ally sorry about running out on lunch, it's just...I...had to pee really bad!''

''Don't sweat it! It's totally fine but, can I ask for a favor?''

''Sure!''

Austin helped me up and gathered my things, this guy is really nice I hope we get along just fine. Standing next to him made me feel even shorter! I didn't even reach his shoulders! Well I did decide to wear flats today, what a dumb idea.

''So, what do you need?''

''Oh, umm can you show me where the counselor's office is? I need to get there and quick!''

''Well yeah come on!''

He grabbed my wrist and he began to run, the contact of our skin made me get goosebumps, his hand felt strong and warm against my fragile wrist. I honestly look like a doll next to his big structure, I really need to grow a few inches...well at least i'm taller than Trish.  
After a lot of running we finally made it, we stopped a couple times...well I fell a couple of times and it was already last period so Austin decided to stay with me. The counselor just told me that I have a free tardy passin each class for the first 2 weeks while I learn how to get to my classes and things like that. By the time he was done talking, the bell rang and tons of students ran out of their classrooms and towards the big glass doors of the school.

''Well I guess we could walk home together...if it's ok with you.'' Austin gave me my backpack and we slowly begna to walk to the exit...or entrance...or whatever those doors were.

''Ummmm are you going down or up?'' I asked him

''Up, you?''

''Me too! Are you sure we didn't see each other earlier today?'' I laughed and teasingly poked at his arm.

''Hahahahahaha, i'm sure we didn't I would've a beautiful face like yours.''

I felt my face beginning to get hot and I was sure I was blushing, Austin just awkwardly looked down at his feet and we stayed like this for awhile. I can't believe he just said that I was beautiful...maybe he's just a playa' or he's nice like that...I doubt i'm that pretty. 

**Well thank you for reading! It's kind of a cliffhanger and short but...I promise i'll make them longer once the story begins to progress! 3 reviews? I take constructive criticism! (not to harsh please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off...sorry for all the mistakes in the previous chapter and for taking such a freaking long time writing the second chapter! But I'm very forgetful, I forgot I had an account! It's when I got on and I was like: HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESEBALLS! I HAVE A STORY! Yeah...please don't be a ghost reader! Leave a comment errrr review! Even if you just say hi! Thanks:)**

_**This chapter is quite sad, i'm going through very hard times now and yeah...so sorry if this chapter bummed you out, it still has cute moments though! Thank you for reading!**_

_Ally's POV_

It had been a while since the ''awkward moment''. Austin lead me to his favorite park and we decided to sit on a bench to learn more about each other. There was a little breeze and I began to get cold, it was probably a bad idea to leave without a sweater.

''So...um what do you like to do in your free time?'' Austin turned to look at me and I looked at my feet, it would be hard looking at him and trying not to blush. I could feel the soft gaze of his brown eyes.

''I write songs...or play my keyboard. I also go out and look for a job sometimes, I'm in BIG need of one.''

''You can write songs!?'' the way he squealed made me turn to look at him...his beautiful brown eyes stared into mine and I could feel my heartbeat going faster and faster.

''Uh yeah. I don't know if I'm good or anything, but I can.''

''Can I hear one? It would be really great.''

I don't know if I should sing him one if my songs...they are really personal and dear to me. No on has ever heard my songs, the only people who know I write songs are my dad, my older and younger brothers, and my mom. I would be really embarrassed singing it to anybody else.

''I don't know...my songs are pretty personal and no one has ever heard one.''

''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?''

''Okay okay. I guess just the chorus.''

_(This song is Pompeii by Bastille)_

_ And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Austin POV_

Wow, as she sung the breeze blew at her hair and it moved with so much grace, words flowed out of her soft, pink lips. She looked like an angel when she closed her eyes to reach the high notes of her song. Wow.

''So, how...how was it?'' She put a strand of rebellious hair behind her ear. I stood up from the bench and clapped, words weren't enough to describe her beautiful voice and song. This made a giggle escape her lips, she got up, walked over to me, and hugged me. I happily returned the hug, putting my arms around her petite waist and my nose in the curve of her neck.

''Austin, I feel like I've known you for years and years. Like I can trust you with anything...thank you.''

''You're welcome Ally...you can trust me. I...I noticed the sad tone in your voice, is everything okay?''

She surprised me by breaking the peaceful atmosphere and she became very stiff. I put my hands on her shoulders and whispered, ''Please tell me...I'm worried.'' We sat back down and began to talk about her.

''Well my life has been pretty rough, my parents got a divorce and everyone blamed it on me, even my father. My brother is very violent, he's hurt me physically and emotionally. To my younger brother I'm his mother figure and it's very hard keeping him calm...he...he has problems. Sometimes I feel as though my father doesn't give a crap about me, he always screams ''Go to hell!'' or ''To hell with your problems! I've got my own!''. No one is there for me, I would write to my mom but she's in Africa and has enough problems. It's like...''

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she looked at her hands, her hair hiding her face.

''Sometimes I think everyone would be happier if I didn't exist. It's practically like I don't exist anyway, my father doesn't even call to ask if I'm alright! He hasn't even tried looking for me!''

The last words broke her. She looked up at me with sad eyes, it looked as though her heart had just been broken, no more like destroyed and smashed to pieces.

''Wait, what do you mean your father hasn't...did you run away from home?''

''Yes...y-yes I did! No-one needs me anyways!''

I held her in my arms, her head against my chest and sobbing into my purple shirt. Poor girl, what did she ever do to deserve all this hatred and pain? How could someone so happy-looking be so broken on the inside?

''What do you mean Ally? Your younger brother needs you, I'm sure your friends need you! Don't say those things! Everyone has a purpose and has someone to love and or to be loved by!"

"I know he needs me, but he has medication. And I know that it's just...I feel like I'm not important.''

''Here, take this.''

I let go of her and gave her a Purple colored bracelet with my initials.

''When you see this, remember your brother, your friends, your mother. Remember that you have a reason and a purpose on the place we call Earth. Remember that you are perfect in every way, that you can write songs, that you can sing, you have talent. Remember me.''

"Austin..."

"Here, take my jacket you look cold, now let's get you home.''

I gave her my black jacket, it fit her very big but she seemed happy, she seemed okay. It reached her mid-thigh had to roll up the sleeves a bit, it was big on me!

_Ally's POV_

The warmth of Austin's jacket made me feel warm inside, like a piece of the sun was inside of me. We began to walk and the sky grew darker and darker. I lead him to my apartment building, at the door we said our goodbye's and he told me to keep the jacket. He said he still needed to walk about 5 more blocks and he was on his way. As his body seemed farther away, I whispered to myself "Thank you Austin, thank you.", and walked in the big apartment building.

**Thank you for reading! Hope this one was longer. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bastille nor Austin & Ally. Um this is really embarrassing but can someone tell me how to put a little description on my page? Or can I not do that? I'm really bad at all this, took me about a week to figure out how to upload my story! I think I'll be making another one for...*drum roll* GRAVITY FALLS! I'm a say it loud and proud. I ship MabelxDipper. I saw the opening and I was like "I ship it so hard!" So sorry if you don't like pinecest, it's just gonna be a fluffy 3 chapter thing. To make more fanfics. It's gonna be called "Typical weekend". Yeah, my title's are ****_so very creative! _****Hahahahahahahhahaha well sorry for leaving such a long message and leave a review! Please tell me how to do that! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Austin POV_

I was waiting for what seemed to be hours, even though only 5 minutes had passed. I had decided to wait for Ally and walk to school together, make it a regular thing. So her I am, outside her apartment building leaning against a wall. I took out my phone and checked my messages, my parents have constantly been sending me messages telling me how sorry they are for leaving me alone for a month, again. But I know they didn't have a choice...

''Hey...are you waiting for someone?"

"Um, yea sorry am I bother- Ally!"

"Hahahahahaha hey Austin, you could've called if you wanted to go to school together. I was wondering if you wanted to make this a regular thing."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome. So, shall we go?"

"We shall."

We talked about the smallest things on our way to school, yet they made me laugh and smile like an idiot. The effects Ally has on me are surprising, she makes me get all fuzzy and warm inside and my heart would break if someone called her theirs. But she probably doesn't like me that way, I'll just have to forget this feeling.

"Why are you so quiet? Is something bothering you?"

Ally looked up at me with a worried expression and I just smiled at her, shortly after we arrived at the school and we continued walking. Good news I have the last 5 periods with her. We said goodbye as the bell rang and I made my way to first period and so did she.

_Dez POV_

It was finally lunch break and I sat at our usual table, next to Austin and Trish. Ally sat on the other side of Austin, maybe I scared her? Or probably Trish? I don't know but i'm pretty bummed she didn't want to sit next to me or Trish. Oh well, I got my burrito and took a massive bite out of it. Mmmmmmmm it had beans, rice, cheese. The world's most delicious mixture all wrapped into one tortilla. Yes, quite extravagant indeed.

"So Ally, when did you move here?" I looked at her and she seemed to get a little nervous.

"Oh um around the end of October but I didn't start school until November. I needed to get the supplies and find my way around Miami first."

"No wonder, I felt like I saw you before in a supermarket."

"Really? That's cool...totally cool. Hahahaha...hahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahahahahaha ha."

"Uh yeah..."

"Hahahahahahahha...why am I still laughing? Hahahahahahhahaha..."

Austin looked at her and said, "you don't need to be nervous, Dez is a cool dude...right Dez?"

"Totally, it's just that her face seemed pretty familiar the first day I saw her."

The lunch bell rang and we quickly scurried to class, Austin and Ally to their 5th period and me and Trish to ours.

_Austin POV_

It was finally 7th period, theater class. I was surprised Ally took a class like this, she seemed like the shy girl who bites her hair when she's nervous. She also looks like a pickle lover...well whatever. Maybe i'm wrong about that but she was quiet the whole period, when the bell rang we grabbed our stuff and walked home together. The walk back to our homes was like the last 2 times, we talked, laughed, giggled, and we got to Ally's apartment building. We said our goodbyes, remembered each other about the homework and I left to walk a few more blocks to get home.

I got my keys out and unlocked my door, but sadly I was alone...nothing new really. My parents come back for a month, leave for 2 or even 3. At least I can cook...more than waffles and eggs. Like spaghetti, pizza, toast, different types of soups, pastries...and so on. I sighed and made my way upstairs towards my room, took out my notebooks to do homework and sat at my little disk. Since it was really boring I decided to turn on my radio.

_ What do you want?_

_What did you come here for?_

_Thought it was done..._

Why do we even have homework? Is eight hours in school not enough so they give us work for home?! It's like you can't freaking escape, work at school and work at home...UGGGGGGGHH! I threw my notebooks at the floor, screw that crap...our homework only effects 10% of our grade. As long as I have all my notes, do good on the exams, do the projects i'm pretty good...no wonder I usually have C's, B's and D's. Whatever. My phone looked lonely so I decided to use it...by calling Dez.

_"Yello...it's Dez...oh hey Austin...great! You?...yeah I did the homework it's really easy...well for some people...yeah let's go to the mall center!...sure meet you at Billl's Surf Shop...Bye."_

Quickly, I ran downstairs and locked the door to my house, throwing my keys into my pocket along with my phone.

_Ally's POV_

Today was my first day at my new job, in Sonic Boom. It's in some mall center or something like that, the sad thing is there is only another employee...his name is Dallas. For some reason that name seems really familiar, anyways he has the morning shift and I have the night shift...the only bad thing is I have one half hour break and that's when I need to do my homework UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH! Oh well, I need the money to pay my rent and buy groceries.

_9:00 p.m._

I locked up the store and headed home with Austin and Dez. I ran into them...well they went into Sonic Boom and saw me there, they were nice enough to stay with me and wait until I needed to close the store. Oh crap!

"Austin, Dez will find out I ran away from home!" I loudly whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry he's gonna turn left on the next block."

"Oh...okay."

I let go of his shirt and began to walk normally, Austin was right Dez ended up turning left way before we got home. The rest of the walk was pretty quiet, just the occasional sneeze or cough. Austin looked at me for a while and asked "Is that...the jacket I let you borrow?". I nodded, we had arrived at my apartment building and we werenow at my door...on the 8th floor. I began to walk in and Austin grabbed me by the wrist.

"Ally I...I."

"Yes Austin?"

"I...was wondering if you wanted to go to my house this weekend? I'm home alone and it's pretty boring at my house...or we could go to the movies or something." He let go of my wrist and scratched his neck nervously. I could see his cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"Actually...that would be great, maybe tomorrow I could got o your house...it is Friday anyways. And we could go to the movies? I really want to see the new Horror movie."

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Which one? I'll buy the tickets tonight."

"Oh, it's called...Horror the Movie."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then."

He waved and headed for the elevator, I walked in my small apartment and began to get ready for bed.

**So sorry! For the short chapter and for not uploading...it's just this guy has been stressing me out and that caused me to have writer's block...he's been bugging me about going out with him! He even threatened me! But whatever...well tomorrow i'm gonna star getting up early and training for a marathon so if I have time i'll post 2 chapters before school. Don't worry I have like the next 10 chapters already just need to write em on here and post! Thanks for staying with such a buttface like me. Please review...maybe 2 for this really sucky short chapter? PLEASE! ;) Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally's POV_

"Wow that movie was so scary!" I squealed with delight as we began the long walk back home. Horror the Movie was a really great movie, I'm so glad I told Austin about it.

"Hell yeah it was! Man when the girl was walking to her house and that guy followed her all the way home to kill her! That was intense!"

Austin and I began to laugh but it the blink of an eye we stopped. We were walking alone to our homes...at night...on a lonely street. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about the movie right now.

"Um...it's just a movie...hahahaha...we shouldn't be nervous, right?" Austin turned to look at me and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Honestly, I could feel myself trembling and took out the jacket Austin had let me borrow.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Psh we shouldn't be scared, you're not scared i'm not scared. It's just a movie anyways, it's not like it was based of a true story or anything..." I started getting nervous and covered my hands with the sleeves of Austin's jacket. I hope it looked like I wasn't scared, then Austin might become even more scared!

"Yeah...totally. Hahahahahah i'm not scared at all!" Austin laughed and so did I

We were both laughing and giggling as we walked, we were almost there when suddenly we heard someone scream. My heart began to beat faster and faster, we turned to look at each other with scared faces. Without saying anything Austin grabbed my wrist and we began to run towards his house.

It had been 15 minutes until we finally reached Austin's house, by now we were inside and resting on his couch, breathing heavily.

"So...sorry...for...surprising you...with...that...run." Austin breathed in between every word, I just nodded in a way that he understood that it was fine. I wanted, no, I _needed _to tell Austin something but it was quite embarrassing. I was to scared to walk back to my apartment and wanted to ask him if he would mind me staying the night. It was pretty late, 12:00 a.m.

"Austin...can I ask you something?" I began to play around with the rim of the jacket sleeves and looked at my hands. How will he react to that question? Will he think i'm some perv that has different intentions by spending the night? I hope not.

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I..stay the night? It's just i'm really scared to walk back to my apartment building and..." Austin cut me off. " Yeah, don't sweat it! You could use one of my shirts if you want..."

"Really? That's great! But...maybe you could search for some of your mom's pajamas and then use yours as a last resort?"

"Oh, yeah I'll go look now, be back in a sec!" Austin ran up the stairs and I heard a door open. Something caught my eye on a little table that was by the door.

"What's this?" What I had picked up seemed to be a photo of Austin and his family. There was the happy parents, Austin, and two other people. They were probably his brother and sister, I'm surprised he hadn't mentioned them before...maybe he doesn't like to talk about them. But...the girl in this photo was still an infant, as for the other boy seemed twelve years old. Austin looks like a six year old in this photo...they look really happy.

I felt a cold tear slowly run down my cheek and fall onto the framed picture. "Silly me." I whispered to myself...I've always wanted a happy family. Now that I think about...my family never was happy, my father always had a serious drinking problem and would hit my mother when he was to drunk. But my mom would just tell us to go to our rooms, like everything was fine. It must have been hard to hold it all in for many years...no wonder they divorced. Why did she leave us? My brother's and I? If she said she loved us so much...why didn't she take us with her? Didn't she know how much we would suffer?! I just...don't get it! Why? Why!?

"Hey Ally, I only found these shorts so I'll let you use one of my shirts." He began to come down the stairs. So I wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Okay guys, don't hate me for taking sooooooo long to update! I'm still alive, it's just life has been hectic and I'm going through rally tough times right now. And I feel i'm making bad decisions...but anyways. How'd you like this chapter? I honestly loved it, it kind of ends at a cliffhanger and such but I will update a LOT on the weekend, my way of saying sorry. Well then, does anyone like You Me at Six? I do! Goodbye and thanks for reading!**

**-Love Firstfanfics **


	5. Chapter 5

**1,230 views?! Wow honestly didn't think people would come take a look at my story! I swear winter vacation I'ma upload a chapter every day. So...wait 'till then please! Alright, thanks for reading and leaving a review or following the story or putting it in your favorites, or even just thanks for reading! Oh, sorry for the short chapter...I'll try and make this one longer! :) Happy Reading!**

"Thanks! These are fine...where's your bathroom?" I smiled at Austin and grabbed the clothes. He led me to the bathroom he had downstairs. It was quite small, located under the stairs, it was practically just the toilet and a little mirror hanging on one of the walls. Quickly, I changed my clothes and put them in my back pack...we did go to the theaters almost straight after getting out of school. Looking at my self in the mirror I sighed, what have I become? I've been faking smiles almost my whole life...but Austin makes me feel alive, like, i'm not just a corpse walking around. My emotions are alive for once, but sometimes sadness just punches me in the stomach and I feel like a lost little girl looking for a way out. I would rather feel physical pain again than emotional and mental pain.

"Hey Austin." After a minute or so I calmed down and walked out of the bathroom, looking for Austin.

"Over here! Hey, want something to eat?" He shouted from what seemed like...the kitchen? I followed the sound of his voice and luckily, found him.

"Huh? Oh...um no thanks. Not hungry." My eyes led me to the table and I sat in the wooden chair, leaving my backpack to the side. The Blondie just shrugged and continued making a sandwich...did he just put? Whatever everyone has their own likes and dislikes in food. Austin served himself a glass of milk and came to the table, sitting across from me. His toned body looked so...welcoming and the expression he had on his face seemed, nice. It's relaxing to look at someone like Austin...so beautiful on the inside and outside. Not like me, I'm so cold and lonely on the inside...the real me is hiding in a corner, away from people, away from lies, away from the betrayal, away from the monsters and all the pain causing people to leave this place...we call "Earth".

"You ok?" Austin gulped down the last of his milk and looked at me with a questioning face. I hadn't noticed that I was still looking at him and quickly fixed my posture.

"Yeah...can I...ask you something?"

"Sure...shoot."

"That picture on your little coffee table...is that your family?"

"Well...yeah is it weird to have a photo there?"

"No! It's just...those people who were they?"

"My Mom and Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Moon...they made me..you know by having-" I quickly cut him off, shaking my hands as in saying no.

"No! No! The baby and the other boy."

"Oh! My older brother is Daniel...he's 22 now. And that baby was my sister, Rosaline or Rose."

"She...was? Did she...pass away?"

"Yeah...she. She. Umm she was angry at me and ran to the other side of the street...or tried to. She would of made it if...if only the stupid car didn't speed up. It was night, the car turned on the headlights and she froze...I tried going after her but my father held me back. All I did was scream her name telling her to move. I asked my father later why he held me back...he answered that he didn't want to lose 2 of his children. For 7 whole years I didn't speak to him." Austin looked at his hands and turned them into fists. It was a bad idea to ask him who they were...if he's feeling regret it's all my fault, I'm so stupid.

"11. She'd be 11 by now. Rose. Anyway, wanna go to the game room and set up your blankets and such?"

"Umm...sure."

He got up and headed for the stairs and I just silently followed him. Austin went to his room and grabbed some blankets and a sleeping bag from the top of his closet and walked down the hall to the game room. We both began to set things up and laid down on the soft blankets. We began to talk about or lives and our different struggles. We talked about stupid little things and it was fun.

"Yeah! Like what the heck!?" Austin shouted and used many hand movements making it very exaggerated, making me laugh.

"Hey Ally...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"What...sickness does your brother have?"

"Oh...he's schizophrenic. But he's always scared of the things he imagines and he has panic attacks."

"Oh, it must be tough taking care of him."

"Yeah, but my older brother Chase helps a lot to. Surprisingly. He feels like he needs to be there for my younger brother Beck so he's very helpful in that aspect."

"That's good."

"How was your sister? Or how do you imagine her now?"

"Well she was usually always singing, even say random words and put them in a little melody. It was fun to listen to her and play along."

"How nice."

"Yeah, but she was quite shy around others. I imagine her being the girl sitting alone at the lunch table or the girl who is always the one the rumors are about."

"Oh..."

"So, why'd you chose Miami?"

"Well...it seems like Miami is such of a dream, you know. The beach, sunny weather, famous people come here all the time. The people seem really nice here. Very welcoming."

"Yeah, I guess you could say they are quite friendly and welcoming."

"Yeah..."

We kept talking and talking for what seemed like hours and hours on end. The last I checked it was 4:00 a.m. and we were still wide awake, laughing and giggling after every word. Suddenly, the image of Austin disappeared and the room went black.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if the chapter was short, I'll upload as many as I can tomorrow. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Austin's POV_

A bright line shined right in my eye, making me wake up very unpleasantly. I felt a little bit of pressure on my chest so I moved my head to see that Ally was laying her head on it, she seemed quite sleepy so I decided no to wake her up. A lot of things have happened since I met Ally, she seems to make me feel all giggly and warm and fuzzy inside...when we went to the movies it was so fun! The first day I saw her...was really embarrassing and I acted like such a fool. But she still talked to me afterwards and I feel like we've been friends since...forever. Maybe Ally is my "Forever" my "Happiness in a Jar" even if it's not in a romantic feeling...just as friends.

A moan escaped Ally's lips as she got up from her position, she looked a little scared at first but when she noticed me she just smiled. The brown haired girl rubbed her tired eyes and sat criss-crossed apple sauce. The way the sunlight shined in her eyes made them look like drops of honey, they shined and you could see all of her emotions in them. Ally is pretty easy to read when you pay attention...

"Good morning Austin."

"Morning! How'd you sleep?"

"Great actually! Haven't got that much sleep since...ever! Sorry for sleeping on your chest..."

"Oh! It's no problem..."

Instinctively, I looked down and scratched the back of my neck and could feel the sensation of heat rising to my cheeks. Ally made me double think things...if you know what I mean. I mean earlier when she was resting on me, nothing came to mind! But hearing the words come out of her mouth make me blush and think, how does she have this effect on me?

**_Don't hate me! This is just a preview of the next chapter, I probably won't upload until like, the 20th of November. This weekend I'll upload maybe until chapter 10. It's just I'm gonna upload a short Gravity Falls one and another long, interesting one for GF. Another one for Victorious and maybe another one for A&A! Yay! So I'll upload the whole chapter and maybe 1 or 2 other ones tomorrow...or more like later on today it's like 1 in the morning...thanks for sticking with me! Bye! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please keep in mind that this is continued straight from where I left off, thanks and hope you enjoy!**_

"Why are you so quiet Austin?" Ally looked at me with a concerned face. I liked how Ally would always worry about me...I mean others before her, it makes me...err others feel wanted and have a nice feeling inside. Instead of answering her question I got up and stretched, reaching towards the ceiling.

"Let's go downstairs for some breakfast, come on!" I happily went down the stairs, I could tell Ally was behind me because of all the noise she made on the stairs she can be very clumsy at times. We decided on making some scrambled eggs with some bacon on the side.

"So, how much do you want of eggs and how many pieces of bacon?" My hands were busy serving myself as I asked Ally, she just got up and said she could serve herself. Honestly, her plate was barely halfway full...including the bacon! Ally eats so little for being in the growth stage of puberty...oh well. No wonder she's so short and fragile! I mean, I could eat all of this by myself! Of course I'm going to tower over someone as short, fragile, cute...I mean _small! Small!_ Someone as _small_ as Ally.

After breakfast we decided to watch some T.V. It was really early honestly, only 10 in the morning so all the good shows were on. Right now we were watching _Ballbob Roundpants, _it was actually a marathon of new episodes. How awesome is that!?

"So...what time are you planning on going home? Not to be rude or anything!"

"Oh, I don't know. Are you busy today?"

"Nah, it's a normal Saturday for me. Witch means do nothing day."

"Oh...well I don't know maybe in an hour or 2."

"Do..you have plans today?"

"No not really..."

"Wanna...hang out again? Only if you want to!"

I looked Ally in the eyes and saw that she had a welcoming smile on her face. In the end she said it would be lovely, so now she's in my shower and were gonna stop by her house so she can change. I don't get why girls change clothes so much, just wear what you did yesterday! It's not gonna kill you if someone sees you with the same clothes as yesterday, I mean you didn't sweat or do any smelly activities in that clothes...well probably didn't anyways. But oh well, whatever makes them comfortable, "them" being girls or women. Hmmmm...I wonder what clothes Ally will were today...is she into skirts to? Or more of a pants and shorts kind of girl? Well...It would be nice to see her in some shorts...her tone legs in a short pair of shorts...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING AUSTIN MONICA MOON?!

''Okay, let's go!" Ally was at the door by now, how long was she standing there? How the hell did she get down the stairs without me hearing her clumsy footsteps?! It was probably magic...**black magic! **

_Ally's POV_

Austin accompanied me to my apartment room and waited in my small living room, he sat on one of the beanbags I had gotten for my birthday. I could never afford a real couch with the small payment I receive. But there's something more important now...what do I wear? A skirt? Pants? Or one of the few pairs of shorts that I own? This is quite a difficult decision...if we go somewhere with a lot of stars a skirt would be uncomfortable. Or I'll just wear something comfortable. My white, high-waisted shorts. Their not to short or to long...my grey, white polka dot sweater should pair well. It's my favorite sweater in the whole entire world! The sleeves cover my hands and barely let my fingers show, it's nice and loose just the way I like it. I slipped on my grey sneakers, put my hair in a simple braid and put a little, plastic, daisy clip at the end. Perfect! It's great! Under my sweater I had a grey tank top in case I got hot. And if it gets cold the tank top underneath will warm me up. Good thing I had an extra razor in my backpack to shave at Austin's place.

I went to the mirror and did my makeup. Black eyeliner winged out a little bit, mascara, some foundation, and a nude pink lipstick. My makeup is usually simple, I only use eye shadow, blush, bronzer, etc., for parties. Not that I've really ever been to one. Finally, I grabbed a small, black, empty backpack to put in my wallet, makeup bag, tissues and other important things. After checking my self in the mirror one last time, I walked out of my room and towards Austin who's back was facing me.

"I'm ready!"

''Let's...go..."

Austin looked like he was in shock, his brown eyes widened a little bit when he saw me. For some reason this made me nervous...and my clothes don't seem to go with what Austin is wearing. He had on a black muscle shirt that said ''Rock-star" in white letters, some faded jeans, sneakers, and a massive number of bracelets hugging his wrist. It looked like he was going to a summer party...oh well I'm comfortable and that's what matters.

In the end we went back to his house and talked..alot. We followed each other on Tweeter, talked about all the hard times in life, our hobbies. TONS of things. It was fun to just talk about things, if this were a subject in class I would be the BEST! It was barely 11 a.m. so we decided to go to the mall. Austin had a car, well it was his parents 2nd car, so we decided to take it. The mall was pretty far from Austin's house.

"Want to listen to the radio?" Austin asked as he turned on the car. I nodded in agreement and as we began to drive off he turned on the radio, and rolled down the windows.

"I love that song!" My fingers were drumming against my legs. Austin turned up the volume, the beautiful music blasting into my ears.

_It's not always rainbows _

_and butterflies_

_It's compromise that_

_moves us along _

_Yeah_

_My heart is full and my _

_door's always open _

_You can come anytime_

_you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_out on your corner_

_in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Austin and I sang the rest of the song together, laughing and enjoying ourselves...but I kept constantly reminding Austin he was driving but he would just giggle and say "I know I know, hands on the wheel. Whatever! I can drive!". The first few times he said it it worried me, but I trust him. We continued singing our favorite songs as we arrived at the mall center. He parked his car, rolled up the windows, turned of the radio, and locked it, before we headed off towards the gigantic building containing store, after store, after store, after store.

I'm glad I brought some of my saved up money because these stores were incredible! I'm so glad I started saving up to come since like, 8th grade. We went to so many stores! I bought some super cute clothes, most of my wardrobe was still at home so I really did need the clothes. Austin went into a couple of stores he likes and bought some things like, bracelets, a basketball, guitar strings, a pair of shoes, and _more_ bracelets. I think this guy likes bracelets but I'm not to sure. After about an hour of buying and window shopping we headed to the food court.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Austin said as he stood up from the table, leaving his few bags in his seat.

"Um...how about pizza?" My mind was thinking on how I was gonna get rid of having to hold SO many bags, not food.

"Cool, I'll get a box okay? Half pepperoni and half cheese, I'll be back!" Austin quickly walked off, leaving me in charge of his bags.

I know! I'll put all the little things like makeup, accessories, etc., in one bag and roll it up so it'll fit in my little backpack! Then my clothing items I bought in one bag. It's not much so it also fit in my backpack, and my few left over things in my backpack as well. The secret is my little backpack has alot of pockets, inside and out! So while I'm carrying many things, it doesn't bulge out. Austin was taking a while so I organized his few bags all into his shoe bag, so he could also carry less, and put it beside me.

"Ally, is that you?" A boy stood in front of me, his voice sounded familiar...but not like my brother or dad's voice. I looked up and my eyes widened. It took me awhile to believe who I was seeing.

"It's been so long! You've...changed."

"Yeah! I know right?! I dyed the tips of my hair so it looks pretty different! My front bangs grew out to." My voice began to speed up, I was getting really nervous.

"What school do you go to?"

"Oh, Marino High."

"Really? How come I haven't seen you there?"

"I don't know...maybe we'll see each other on Monday."

"Cool, see you later Alligator!"

I laughed at the nickname he has for me...it's been for ever.

**So...who is this mystery guy? Leave a review with your guess, I''ll probably post another chapter tomorrow before school. Thanks for reading, BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Austin's POV_

I began to make my way to our table with the delicious smell of pizza filling my nostrils. But I quickly hid behind the trash can, Ally was talking with some...DALLAS?! What the hell is going on here? I tried to listen in on the conversation but failed miserably, as he began to walk away I acted as if nothing happened and made my way to Ally. She began to talk but I honestly wasn't really listening, why was Dallas talking to her? Do they know each other from before? Or maybe she called him over to talk..who knows.

"And I was all, yeah I'm a pro!" Ally giggled to herself, she looked so cute when she did that. The way her lips curled into a small smile and her voice...but that's not important right now, why was Ally talking with Dallas? It's really none of my business but...it's just Dallas doesn't deserve someone as great as Ally! He as Cassidy! But, whatever...Ally is probably head over heels in love with Dallas. I mean he's like a great dude and all...whatever.

"Well, see you Monday, Austin. Thanks for inviting me to the mall today I had so much fun! It was really great looking at all the stores!" Ally had a smile on her face as she said goodbye, wait, when did we leave the mall? I don't even remember driving...or even getting up from the table to leave! Well whatever, the good thing is that she's happy. She walked through the glass doors to her apartment building and, I just walked away towards my lonely home.

"I'm home!" Why did I even say that? It's not like anyone is going to respond anyways. I walked up towards my room and left my bags on the floor...I feel so..empty inside. This same feeling comes every time Ally leaves my side, I don't know why, but, it just happens. Honestly, this feeling has always been by my side but, when I'm with Ally...it's like the gap in my heart is full and I can laugh, feel sad, angry, jealous. I can feel...feelings again. Like...sometimes I think my body is just a walking corpse, no soul, no feelings, no heart, no nothing...just a dead corpse walking this big, bad world.

My tired body felt relief when I plopped myself on my bed and stared at my ceiling. It's been forever since the urge to do ''that'' came back...like maybe 4 months or so but, the promise I made Dez...Ahhhhh. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_**It was a dark summer night and no one was home, or so I had thought. Another life in hell, as I would say. I was looking at my self in the mirror of my bathroom, as usual I hated the reflection. I would look and be scared of myself, I was and still am my own bully. Like, I was ugly, useless, weak, scared, lost, just a heavy piece of luggage. And the person in the mirror would remind me all those stupid words and more, that day I broke my mirror. I grabbed the cheap disposable razor and took it apart with my shaky hands. It was nice to feel the cool razor dig into me skin, leaving a red line were it once stood. The pain somehow had the power to relieve my inner pain and convert it into physical pain, I prefer physical pain over emotional pain any day. That day my left arm had many new scars close to my wrist, and many on my stomach. Just one more cut, the vain, to say goodbye. "Austin!" someone shrieked my name from the bathroom door, it was open anyways, It was Dez. But for some reason he didn't ask why, after his little panic dance he cleaned me up and disinfected my fresh cuts. He didn't laugh when tears fell down my red cheeks...he didn't say anything **__**until a few days later.**_

After that Dez made me promise if I had the urge to do so again, to talk to him, someone, anyone, instead of doing "that". But today...I'm not so sure if I can hold that promise for longer. I decided to call Dez and talk, before doing it again.

_Ally's POV_

I was hanging up my new clothes when my phone rang, it was Austin.

"Hey A-" He interrupted me and began to talk, he sounded scared and freaked out.

"Dez, bro. I know that promise I made you but I think I need to break it. I'm sorry man I just can't hold on any longer and today I saw Dallas talking with Ally and I'm worried they might like each other or something. Like Dallas is a great guy but someone like Ally doesn't deserve him, she deserves better! And every time Ally leaves my side I feel empty inside and the dark thoughts fill my head, tempting me to do...it. So before doing...that...again I thought it would be important to call you...incase something goes wrong. Plus doing...that...makes me feel happy. I'm trying Dez, I really am. I mean everyone else is happy, so why can't I be to? So, we'll talk later, hopefully."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I threw my phone on the bed, put on the closest sneakers I had next to me, locked my door and ran as fast as I could towards Austin's house. What did he mean by _that_? What the hell is he trying to do?! My running got faster and faster but, I tripped over a rock and rolled a little down the road scraping myself up _a lot_. I didn't care, Austin needs someone to save him before it's to late. Is it raining? A drop of water fell on my head, then 2 drops, then 5, then it started to rain really hard. My sweater began to feel heavy against my fragile body. Since when has my apartment building felt so far away from his house?

"Austin! Austin! Austiiin!" My voice screamed his name over and over again, making my throat hurt. Maybe he can hear me, maybe, just maybe.

By now my body was _completely _drenched, my eyes felt heavy from crying the whole way here making my vision a little blurry. I was panting and out of breath by the time I reached his door, I fumbled with the knob and, luckily, it was unlocked.

There were pills strewn all over the place. The couch, on the stairs, in the kitchen. All different shapes and sizes, the cabinet doors were open. It seemed to be a medicine cabinet, maybe he was looking for a medication? He wasn't downstairs so I ran up the steps, tripping a bit but catching my fall. I checked all the rooms, but there was one left, the bathroom. The last door on the hall, what if I see something I don't want to see? Like his limp body against the bathroom wall? Or an empty bottle of pills?

After a few minutes of struggling I threw open the bathroom door, tears streaming down my face. And I thought I was done crying. My shaking hands went to cover my mouth, and I fell on my knees.

**Oooooooo cliff hanger! Hahahaha! So, sorry for not uploading. I was gonna upload on the 30th of October, and I got farther than this but my laptop just turned off and I didn't save...I never really save until I finish the chapter. Bad habit. So, tell me in the reviews what _you _think happened! This chapter kind of hints why the fanfic is called _Mirrors. _So, hope you liked that Dallas was the mystery guy! I would tell you how important or what he does in this story but no!**


	9. Update

**Ok guys, this isn't a chapter. I'll post later today, but it's just an update. After this chapter or maybe another chapter I won't upload for a week, because i'm moving and it'll take a while to get internet in the new home and all that shit. So yeah, sorry about that I'll try to upload until chapter 10 or 11 and that's it until next week, unless I can go to a ciber cafe or somewhere like that then I'll uplaod ASAP. So sorry about the bad news and I'll upload later. Bye! :***


	10. Chapter 9

_Austin's POV_

"Where are the pills? Where are they? The pills the doctor gave me! Were the hell are they?!" I screamed as I through out the bottles of medication, emptying out every single one, throwing them across the room. What a mess! Stupid me, never good at doing anything! What would Ally think? Would she be upset? Probably.

After calling Dez, I went to the bathroom and took out the razor, slashing madly at my wrists and stomach. Who gives a fuck if I disappear anyways?! Everyone would be happier if I left anyways, my parents could go to business meetings happily without having to worry about their son left alone at home. Who would care? No one! Everyone at school would go happily on with their days...like they give a fuck.

The liquid began flowing more and more out of my cuts, the feeling seemed to calm me, in a strange way. What...what's that black spot? More black spots everywhere...I'll just close my eyes and...rest.

_Ally's POV_

I fell to my knees, hand covering my gaping mouth, tears flowing out of my eyes nonstop. Blood was everywhere, Austin laid against his bathroom wall. A razor was in his hand, laying against the floor. I ran to check his pulse, weak but still there.

**"Police Office please state your emergency"**

**"9801, Bullberry street."**

**"Calm down 'mam, what seems to be the emergency here?"**

**"My friend...lost...a lot of...blood."**

**"We're on our way 'mam."**

The Police arrived shortly after, taking Austin on a stretcher to the closest hospital. Luckily Austin made it out alright, but they wanted me to talk to him the minute he woke up. So I did.

"Hey Alls." Austin smiled weakly, scratching the back of his neck. A tear fell down my cheek as I smiled back at him, sitting in a chair.

"Hey...how are you?"

"Who...me? I feel great, better than ever." Austin chuckled, looking down at his left arm and his smile quickly fell off his face. This must be so hard for him, one of his best friends finding out he self harms, I couldn't take all the pain, no way Jose. Someone as great as Austin shouldn't do something...then again anyone can self harm, even celebrities!

"Austin..."

"Go ahead, take me to the crazy farm but, I'm not going down without a fight."

"I would...never...do that to someone, especially a friend as great as you. You're not crazy Austin..."

"Then what am I?"

I leaned in closer to Austin, looking straight into his eyes. My heart began to pound faster and faster, I could see Austin's face getting red, mine began to feel hot.

"You...you are hurt, lost, confused, alone, in need...of a savior."

We leaned closer and closer together...

"Austin Moon?" A tall lady burst into the room, making us blush madly. She didn't seem to notice the moment...moment?! I was about to...what was I going to do?

"Yes?"

"The doctor says you can leave, but we are going to take you to the special room." the woman stopped a little before saying ''special''.

I shot out of my chair, angry. "No! He doesn't need to go in that stupid room! He's not a fucking lunatic! I can help me, give me a chance! Please."

"I'm sorry but-'' A doctor walked into the room and interrupted her and calmly said ''You may leave now. Thank you", and walked out of the room with the nurse behind him. Thank goodness! Now everything can go back to normal!

* * *

_Austin's POV_

Ally left after a few hours of me getting home, we talked for a while. But it was really awkward, will it be like this forever? Will she be scared or worried for me? I doubt it...she's probably scared _of_ me. I'm just glad someone came looking for me, Dez didn't come though...that is strange. At least Ally promised not to tell my parents, that would be pretty hectic. It's just..._really _strange Dez didn't come looking for me. Maybe the call cut off before I even told him...who knows?

I flopped on my bed, it's 6 in the morning...and Monday. That sucks...I'm gonna skip today, a lot of stuff happened last night and...I don't think I could show my face to Ally...or Dez and Trish...or anyone really. Even if the only person that knows what happened is Ally, it'd still be pretty hard being in a classroom full of dirty looks. Everyone looking at me, in a dirty way. Thinking of me...how stupid and useless I am. Whatever, I don't give a fuck...I guess I'll go.

I got ready, its 8:00 now...I guess I'll go get Ally. I locked the door to the house and made my way to her apartment building. Ally...she...I wonder the pain she went through when she say me laying there...motionless. Did she even worry for me? Well of course, I did wake up in a hospital for God's sake. I...I'm sure she worried...even just a little bit. Yea...I should probably pick up my pace, oh...I'm already here.

"Austin...hey!" Ally walked cheerfully towards me, a smile plastered on her face...why is she so happy? Is she happy I suffered? Is she glad I went through that blood loss?

"I'm so glad you came! I thought I wasn't going to see you today!" she hugged me, I never want this to end. Her hug...my hands around her fragile waist...this feeling is so...happy. So beautiful, can feelings even be beautiful? Because if they can't...I'm going crazy.

"Yea...I didn't think I was gonna get out of bed but, here I am!" the last part came out more like a question, but I ignored it. We began to make our way towards school and ended up losing first period, Math. Eh, like it matters. Although, Ally seemed very sad that she missed her first period, History.

"See you later, Austin. Stay happy!" Ally cheerfully squealed and made her way to Spanish class, it was 5th period already.

"Bye!" I waved her goodbye, but she had turned around already so I did the same and made my way to English. Why do we need to take English class anyways? I know how to write and spell pretty well, my punctuation isn't to bad either but, whatever. I made it to class with minutes to spare, and decided to sit in the back corner because, no one ever looks there.

" , could you please come sit up front?" The sweet teacher cooed, oh shit! I can't no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no HELL no!

"Yes, ." I slowly got out of my seat and walked nervously to the front seat, the room was dead quiet and I swear I heard someone's pen drop. But I made it to my seat alive...at least I think.

Help...anybody! I can feel their evil eyes watching my every fucking move, it hurts. Their eyes following me, judging me and what I'm wearing, how I act, what I look like, what I listen to. What if they don't like it? What if they don't like...me? Just...stop watching me! Calm down Austin...you can fucking do this. "No you can't! You son of a bitch! You're a weak, worthless piece of shit! You couldn't even handle the fact that Dallas might like Ally! Worthless piece of shit!" I mentally screamed at myself. I'm losing my own battle, to myself!

My hands covered my ears, trying to block out the evil voice in my head. Maybe it's right, I am a worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve happiness in my life. No! NO no no no no no! Ahhhhhh! Just stop looking at me! Stop judging me! PLEASE! I know I did wrong ok?!

"JUST STOP! PLEASE! STOP LOOKING AT ME! KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES OFF OF ME!" I shouted at the class, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"I KNOW I DID WRONG! JUST...I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I ran out of the classroom, and into the halls, hands over my ears and crying like an idiot. What a fool, how embarrassing.


End file.
